girlbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lozen Waeyrsshida
Lozen Waeyrsshida is the current president of Phoebelandia Private Academy. Lozen is known for being the elite of the elite. She is the 105th President and is seen following Phoebe around a lot with her sister vice president They Are Afraid of Her Waeyrsshida. Appearance Lozen wears the Phoebelandia Private Academy issued uniform: a purple blazer with black panty hose and a black dress shirt with ruffles at the cuffs. She wears a white string tie and brown loafers with black soles. Since Lozen is the president, she wears a special skirt that is much shorter than all of the other female students. When Lozen is outside of the academy, she wears a purple sari. At special events Lozen wears a kimono. The color is black with purple polka dots and a purple obi. It is also noted that outside of the academy too Lozen’s hair is often down instead of in the low ponytail that she wears to school. Personality Lozen is very serious about Phoebe and tries to do everything in her power to make things right when things go wrong. She is also very strict about the names she is called. People other than the vice president or Phoebe must call Lozen “Madame President”. Lozen does this because she has the highest office and demands respect because of it. When Lozen first enrolled at Phoebelandia Academy, she marched straight to the president’s office and said she was willing to take the role of president. This goes to show that Lozen had very high confidence from the beginning, and not because she is president. Lozen’s hair is much shorter than They Are Afraid of Her’s hair. It’s because Lozen had become a housekeeper countless times as president before she ended the president and Vice President from becoming housekeepers. Profile Year 1 It was Lozen’s first year at Phoebelandia Private Academy, and she was feeling very confident. At that time, a first year student named Miya Yokohamashida had become president after rigging the previous election. Lozen came to Miya’s office and said she was willing to take the role of president. Miya thought that she would become president in this election anyways, even without rigging it, so Miya carelessly accepted. At the next student council meeting, Miya announced her plans for the presidential election and everyone was also very confident in Miya’s win. However, at the opening auction, Miya was accumulating votes very fast. So Lozen stepped up to the election monitor, Noriko Kitashida, and said she wanted to take the rest of the votes on a coin flip. After the coin landed in Lozen’s favor, Vice President Kazumi Yokohamashida was outraged. So she challenged Lozen for the real deal. You’re president if you win, you die if you lose. The game took place at The Lightning Tower, and Kazumi cheated to win. However, Kazumi forgot something about her cheat and messed up and ended up losing. After Kazumi jumped off the 15 story tower, she hit a crash pad that was around the tower. But Lozen still won the entire election and the president’s seat.In Lozen’s speech at the opening auction, she said she would install the housekeeper system. Year 2 Many big changes happened in Lozen’s 2nd year at the academy. After the amount of housekeepers was rising faster than expected, Lozen made a debt settlement party for housekeepers who were having trouble managing their debts. If a housekeeper was so much in debt that their current balance was in the negative range, the student council would give them the money required. This made people praise Lozen and the council even more. After Lozen found evidence of Miya’s cheating in the election she won, Lozen exposed Miya with all of the proof. Miya’s reputation was ruined and people stopped respecting her for being a former president. Because of this, the student council was getting more and more praise by the second. Year 3 In Lozen’s third year at Phoebelandia Academy, she did the yearly election and won. Hideo Yoshida lost to her in the tournament was kicked off of the student council. However, Lozen wanted to see more action so she set up a few gambles where she bet her president’s seat. Since Lozen is a third year, she wanted to set up a tournament to elect a new student council president, because Lozen wouldn’t be at the academy for much longer. When Aiko Inshida won, Lozen was sad that she had lost her president position, but was quite impressed by Aiko’s gambling skills coming from a family that didn’t support gambling. Lozen still did a lot of gambling and took big risks, but would win anyways. After Aiko once again became a housekeeper, Yaeko and Aito Inshida came to Phoebelandia Academy and said that if Aiko didn’t get her debt erased after 7 days, they would take her back home and send Aiko, Sumika, and Daichi to a different school. The student council was shocked and very scared, since they would lose their future president. Lozen took it into consideration and let Aiko know about the situation and do her thing. They got to keep Aiko at the academy and everything was alright. Then in December 2019, it was the day that all the 3rd year students would go to the Lotus Palace outside of the PPA gates. It was the very first time in years that Lozen got to set foot outside of the borders. It was a very beautiful day and there were no problems whatsoever at the palace. After the special event, Umeko Komodoshida greeted Lozen and They Are Afraid of Her back at the school. Umeko wanted to gamble with They Are Afraid of Her in the Lightning Tower. Lozen came to observe and be the dealer. When They Are Afraid of Her lost, she opened an outer door and was extremely scared, because only 1 out of 5 patches around the Lightning Tower had a crash pad underneath. Lozen let her take all of the time she needed, and then They Are Afraid of Her turned around and said goodbye to Lozen and fell off of the tower. As They Are Afraid of Her was plunging to her death, Lozen jumped after her and embraced her. It turns out that the two landed on the crash pad again. Lozen had a serious talk with They Are Afraid of Her about PPA. As Lozen was talking about all the years she spent there, she nearly cried remembering Laughing One and how the girls left her behind. They Are Afraid of Her sniffled a little bit. Lozen looked up at the huge moon and commented on how beautiful it was that night. The next day, the student council room is empty, except for Yuriko Kitashida. Lozen is no longer sitting in her chair. The spot where Lozen used to sit in Chrysanthemum Class is also empty too. Everything that Lozen used to have in PPA is now gone. Then Lozen is seen standing in front of the gates to Phoebelandia Private Academy. Aiko, now the new student council president, stands behind the gates and grabs onto one of the bars. They say good luck to each other and Aiko walks off back into the school. After a few minutes, Lozen hears a familiar voice. She turns around and sees Laughing One. They hug each other, and They Are Afraid of Her walks into the woods where she sees Kazumi Yokohamashida. Trivia * Lozen is named after an Apache warrior of the same name. * Waeyrsshida (乎洩流煤盃弟) means <乎> interrogative or exclamatory final particle; <洩> leak，drip; vent or release; <流> flow，circulate，drift; class; <煤> coal，coke，charcoal，carbon; <盃> glass，cup; <弟> young brother; junior; i，me; <猪> pig，hog，wild boar; " Japanese Lozen (ヲゼネ) Lozen (ヲゼネ) Waerysshida (ワレシダ)